


Embrasser le canon du revolver

by Ruize_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais bon sang, écoute-moi deux secondes, c'est pas lui qui t'a sorti des décombres, c'est pas lui qui s'est sali les mains dans tes tripes ! Il t'a pas traîné jusqu'au motel, il t'a pas recousu le bide ! Il t'a laissé en plan, Dean ! Il t'a laissé tomber, ton putain d'ange gardien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrasser le canon du revolver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exces_KaboomBOOM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/gifts).



> Seconde fic sur Supernatural (pas à moi, tout ça) mais surtout : cadeau pour Exces ! Bon anniversaire Reine Z, je te souhaite plein de bonheur, je te souhaite plein de ca(r)lins, je te souhaite tellement de choses ! Merci pour tout ce qu'on partage. (Si je me plante et que cette histoire est à chier : désolée, vraiment.) Bonne lecture à tous !

(Fanart librement adapté:  _Kiss the bang from the gun_ , Exces a.k.a. Cappuccino-Noisette. Mille mercis la reine Z!)

**Embrasser le canon du revolver**

**(Peut-être qu'il dort, peut-être qu'il est mort)**

Les premières sensations à lui revenir sont auditives et étrangement, c'est comme si elles remontaient à travers ses doigts, le long de ses bras, qu'elles escaladaient son corps jusqu'à son cerveau pour péter à ses oreilles, dominant le chuintement général qui bourdonne dans ses tympans. Une bruit de page qu'on tourne, un néon qui grésille au-dehors. Un robinet qui vomit sa flotte comme après une sale gueule de bois. Si ces bruits étaient une photographie, ils seraient de l'argentique, ils seraient du flou ; ils seraient des images avec beaucoup de grain, ISO en pointe, de la couscous-photography peut-être.

L'air est lourd. Dean entrouvre les yeux, les referme aussitôt. La lumière lui a grillé la rétine et ses cils, en fières écluses de poils, n'ont pas traîné pour battre ; dans le vide d'abord, puis en retraite.

Et  _flap_ , le lecteur invisible tourne une nouvelle page. Sûrement pas celle de sa vie, il songe, et même dans le coltard, l'idée seule le rend malade. Le tungstène crépite de plus belle, chasse les acouphènes d'un  _bzt_  plus prononcé que les autres. Puis comme les ailes d'un oiseau qui bientôt, s'il continue de secouer ses pennes à ce rythme, mourra :  _flap_ ,  _flap_. Dean voudrait se boucher les oreilles mais ses doigts ne parviennent pas à monter jusqu'à son crâne, fripant à peine la couverture sur laquelle ils reposent en princes. Non, son corps n'est pas engourdi : il est l'engourdissement.

Le juron qu'il essaye de lâcher, un original  _sonofabitch_  grommelé entre ses lèvres pleines, lui reste dans la gorge. Ses paupières, derrière lesquelles il voit littéralement rouge, retentent en kamikaze une ouverture. La lumière crue qui lui déborde par les rétines le fait papillonner un moment, mais il résiste aux picotements et s'accommode finalement au trop-plein de jaune blond. Dans sa tête, il jure encore. Les pages ont cessé de tourner. Il se redresse sur le lit avec une maladresse de jeune poney gluant, le poil emplacenté de moins, hisse son corps de bonhomme cassé à la force de ses bras. Le grondement qui lui échappe dénonce la fatigue de ses cordes vocales. Les draps, les muscles Belle au bois dormant se tendent. Comme en décalcomanie d'acide, la chair brûlée de son épaule le flingue. Son ventre le nique. Le « Putain » qui sort finalement de sa bouche est suffisamment éraillé pour qu'un train cahute dessus dans un nuage de vapeur.

Une ombre bouge à sa gauche ; le manège lumineux lui restitue bientôt les meubles miteux du motel, le paravent de plastique ciselé, les consignes de sécurité plastifiées sur la porte de la chambre. Le visage de son frère est le dernier à apparaître à son chevet, soucieux, ride entre les sourcils transparents. Il a en extension du bras son bouquin, une connerie du type  _Apocalypse for dummies_ avec une reliure en cuir, des gravures sur bois, de la typo à rendre hypermétrope un myope _._  Ses doigts lui servent de marque-page, on comprend qu'il s'est levé sans réfléchir en voyant son aîné émerger.

« Tu te sens comment ? » hasarde-t-il en douceur lorsque leurs regards sont bien ferrés l'un à l'autre.

Ses yeux de marécage se posent presque immédiatement sur les chairs rouges, sur les cernes brunes et les sutures prune. Dean le suit à la traîne, se découvre des jaspures d'un nouveau style sur la peau, il ressemble à un gâteau marbré et l'idée l'amuse plutôt.

« C'est l'éclate, » déconne-t-il d'une voix tout en caillasse, les dents sorties comme un collier de perles. « Non vraiment, de la bombe, tu vois ?

— Je m'excuse mais je suis pas sûr d'être très emballé par ce genre de jeu de mot, Dean. T'étais pas vraiment beau à voir, le bide ouvert sur le bitume... Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ? »

Réveil en DSL, merde, il préfèrerait en LSD. Dean imagine que la drogue, si elle ne supprimerait pas totalement la douleur, rendrait au moins amusantes sa chair couturée, les nappes de sang bleu à fleur de peau, la migraine qui lui mixe la gueule pire qu'un batteur électrique... Il n'aurait pas la bile au bord des lèvres. Il n'aurait pas, à l'idée de soulever les draps pour aviser le fameux bide éventré, la même trouille épidermique que ceux qui sèchent le cours de dissection en bio.

Mais en dépit de son passé de junkie à l'hémoglobine, il sait que Sam n'a pas exactement l'étoffe d'un dealer, alors il supporte la douleur violente, triste, qui lui fait réviser son anatomie muscle par muscle, boyau par boyau.

« Dean ? » insiste quand même le frère, tenace, en posant son bouquin sur sa chaise.

Dean ne répond pas à la question mais sourit doucement à son cadet, de ces sourires qui ne montent pas trop haut histoire de rester sincères.

« Ca va aller, » promet-il avec le déjà-vu de l'enfance – ces soirées où des platées de nouilles bouillaient sur les gazinières des motels, ces nuits où aucun père ne venait leur bécoter le front, ces matins en orphelins.

La vie d'avant leurs heures de Scooby-gang, quand les yeux jaunes, les noirs, les blancs, n'existaient qu'en lentilles de contact, quand la Bible n'était qu'un bouquin planqué dans les tables de chevet des auberges. Quand l'Enfer n'était pas le lieu touristique en vogue. Quand les anges ne trollaient pas comme des couillons pour les convaincre qu'ils étaient le service à vaisselle du Paradis. Quand Cas...

Cas. Les sourcils se froncent, les yeux s'agitent.

« Cas est là ? »

Cas était là. Avant l'explosion, l'entrepôt en miettes, avant le corps coupé en deux, Cas était là. Il n'y a pas trace de lui dans la chambre pour autant : pas de cravate décharnée en vue, pas d'yeux mous pour vriller les cervelles inconsciente des deux oiseaux.

L'ampoule du néon pète de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans un grésillement d'agonie qui va de concours avec l'humour de Dean. Son regard en pointe stalke les mirettes du frangin, qui du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize, la chemise en vrac sortie du denim, pecs au col, a des gueules du Cristo Redentor de Rio de Janeiro. Seulement si son visage est fermé comme celui du beau gosse martyr, ses bras ne s'ouvrent pas de la même manière et préfèrent s'échouer l'une dans l'autre en frictions sèches.

« Cas est où ? »

Mais Dean ne récolte qu'un de ces regards désolés que Sam réserve habituellement aux solitaires en fraîcheur, lorsque leur porte-à-porte quotidien les mène à réciter des condoléances apprises par cœur. Dean comprend que quelque chose cloche. Dean s'empourpre d'une impatience dont l'épanchement risque de lui déplaire.

« Sammy ! » aboie-t-il de sa voix en balafre, et le petit frère fixe ses yeux fuyants sur son visage d'adolescent vieilli, glisse de son menton cendré de stubble vers ses prunelles en billes de verre. « Cas est où ?

— Castiel... Castiel s'est barré, Dean, rétorque-t-il finalement la mâchoire serrée. Il a foutu le camp, juste après l'explosion. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se cassait de l'entrepôt effondré.

— Et il branle quoi, là, il refait le papier peint ?

— Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre, s'il te plaît.

— Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il...

— Mais bon sang, écoute-moi deux secondes, c'est pas lui qui t'a sorti des décombres, c'est pas lui qui s'est sali les mains dans tes tripes ! Il t'a pas traîné jusqu'au motel, il t'a pas recousu le bide ! Il t'a laissé en plan, Dean ! Il t'a laissé tomber, ton putain d'ange gardien. »

Une colère de gosse qu'on abandonne empoisonne les traits du cadet. L'argumentation n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, la fureur dégoutte comme elle dégoûte, suinte comme une seconde peau autour de son corps. Dean fronce les sourcils, sa joue se creuse d'une fossette écoeurée, une virgule dans la peau niquée.

« Arrête ton char, Sammy, tu sais comme moi qu'il va se jumper dans la pièce dès qu'on aura le dos tourné... »

L'avocat avorté ne fait pas de commentaire sur les références cinématographiques de son frère, mais laisse passer sans rien dire quelques secondes au goût de  _tu vois bien que non_. Dean lève les yeux au ciel (plafond moisi), tique avec un juron :

« C'est censé être quoi, ça, une preuve que j'ai tort ? Joue pas au plus con, Sammy, Cas est pas ce genre de mec. Il devait avoir à truc à faire, je sais pas, de la paperasse chez Saint-Pierre, une connerie du genre.

— Plutôt que de seulement vérifier si tu t'en étais sorti ? » accuse le jeunot sans prendre de détour, la mémoire encore salie par cette salope de Ruby. « Tu savais très bien qu'il te laisserait tomber, tu sais très bien qu'il a d'autres trucs en tête que ta belle gueule. »

Le silence se fait de nouveau, un silence tendu, nerveux, qu'on ne parvient pas à combler de lettres, de mots, de phrases, qui déconstruit toute forme de langage autre que la peau fripée par les grimaces, le souffle rendu court par la colère, les yeux brillant de quelque chose de rare. Sam retrouve doucement sa respiration normale, ses poings se desserrent lâchement. C'est angoissant. Le pas-de-réponse l'angoisse. Alors qu'il s'attend à se prendre un poing dans la gueule, Dean reste parfaitement impassible.

« Tu racontes de la merde, finit par lâcher son frère sans perdre son calme. C'est Cas, » ajoute-t-il comme si cette remarque se suffisait à elle-même, et c'est clairement le cas pour lui.

Il détourne le regard.

« C'est Cas, » lâche-t-il encore une fois, sur ton de vérité générale.

Il ne s'agit pas d'écraser l'autre à leur perpétuelle joute fraternelle, il ne s'agit pas de se la sortir du froc pour se vanter d'avoir la plus grosse : l'enjeu est différent, et il a pour mise une confiance sans faille. La foi, a-t-on envie de dire.

Et ça lui fait quelque chose : à Cas en Sam, ça lui fait quelque chose. Il voit dans les yeux de l'aîné Winchester la brillance de l'existence, un  _c'est comme ça_  presque fier. Il voit ce que les autres anges voient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il évoque leur père. Il en chialerait s'il savait comment faire.

Il a sa réponse ; Dean le suivra, Dean le suivra jusqu'au bout. Dean croit. Dean croit en lui. Merde, même rafistolé à demi, même abandonné par lui, même le corps enfoui sous une tonne de béton : Dean croit en lui.

Face à lui, solide comme un roc dans son corps en morceaux, l'aîné Winchester ne lâche pas du regard la silhouette de son frangin. Castiel se demande s'il n'a pas compris. Il perd les expressions de Sam si longuement étudiées et pour être honnête, reproduites avec talent, son visage en revient à ses airs de masque, à sa bienveillance soucieuse. Ses mains pendent le long de son corps. Son jeu d'acteur s'efface, la comédie est finie.

« Un jour je te décevrai, » annonce-t-il de sa voix monocorde, et malgré cela on décèle le  _je suis désolé_  sous-jacent à la déclaration, la crainte ou en tout cas le regret que cet instant doive arriver.

Dean bugue un moment, bouche entrouverte, en plein lag.

« Cas, fils de pute... »

Puis il rit, et ses lèvres grimpent naturellement pour égayer sa belle gueule d'un soulagement sincère. Par pudeur ou par réflexe, ses mains montent cacher ce débordement de joie inapproprié. Castiel esquisse ce qui s'approche le plus d'un sourire, d'un de  _ses_  sourires, sans emprunter cette fois au registre d'expressions de Sam.

« Tu ferais mieux de rendre son corps à Sam avant que quelqu'un ne tombe sur le cadavre de Jimmy Novak, où est-ce que tu l'as fichu ? Eh, ton regard me plaît pas trop, Cas, répond pas le coffre de l'Impala si tu veux pas que je te bute. »

Castiel ne répond rien, raide comme toujours. Il se surprend de la capacité de Dean à ne pas lui larguer de discours moralisateur sur la manipulation, mais c'est surtout que son étude de l'âme humaine n'est pas assez approfondie pour qu'il comprenne tout à fait la réaction du hunter. Il reste silencieux lorsqu'il hoche la tête doucement, presque incertain, en se revoyant plier les jambes de Novak, pauvre âme, dans le coffre de la bagnole pour qu'elles ne dépassent pas.

Il voudrait presque se demander pourquoi il vient de faire tout ça, un  _à quoi tu joues ?!_ cinglant qui lui vaudrait encore de longues tergiversations sur le camp à choisir, s'il y a seulement à choisir, sur ses attitudes de plus en plus incompréhensibles, sur ses récentes manies de parjure... Sur l'angoisse qui le prend lorsqu'il songe que Dean finira par le laisser tomber ou pire, que  _lui_  finira par le laisser tomber.

Mais peut-être, ça ne sert à rien, parce que dans sa tête résonne avec la voix du réceptacle de Michael :  _Cas_ ,  _Cas_ ,  _Cas_ _._

 _Cas_  entre chaque mot,  _Cas_  en voix rauque,  _Cas_  en ponctuation définitive.

Peut-être s'agit-il de cela finalement ? Peut-être que le  _Dean_  muet qu'il a en permanence au bord des lèvres est, après tout, une réponse suffisante à ses questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est heureuse, c'est tellement rare qu'il faut le faire remarquer : cette histoire est heureuse. Je la perçois heureuse. (J'en avais une version plus trash avec un Sam mort et tout mais je la garde pour un autre jour, je l'adapterai différemment.) Deux raisons à cette histoire : 1) Dean ponctue réellement toutes ses phrases de « Cas », c'est pire qu'une formule magique, et j'aime terriblement entendre son nom sonner dans sa bouche. 2) Je vois réellement Cas piquer le corps de Sam un moment pour s'assurer qu'il est bien au point avec Dean ; aussi, d'une certaine manière, pour le prévenir qu'un jour leur belle alliance ne marchera plus. Il faut que j'arrête de blesser Dean comme ça ! Il faut qu'on prenne tous soin de nous, qu'on reste dans l'humain.
> 
> (Je viens d'avancer un peu plus dans la saison 5; Michael a fait son speech sur l'importance du sang dans le délire vessel/angel. Cette histoire est donc écrite sans prendre compte de cet élément.)


End file.
